Another Eclare Story
by luvhoboduck
Summary: ECLARE CINDERELLA STORY! Eli and Clare have been besties since fourth grade. Now in highschool they both have strong SECRET feelings for eachother.They finally admit their fellings to echother but will one masked dance bring to new people in the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Eli and Clare are both Junoirs they have never dated before and are not dating anyone. Ok hope you like its co-writen by ihrtme so look her up plz :)**

**P.S. the link to her page will be below**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

"EEEKKKKKKKKKK," I hear Alli scream once she hears there going to be ANOTHER school dance.

Don't get me wrong I LOVE school dances, but this is just one more time I'll have to stay at home, do chores, and NOT get asked to go by Eli. Who's Eli? Well he's my best friend (besides from Alli). If you think it's that fairy tale scenario where we are in love and living happily ever after you're WRONG. Yah I have a small...ok BIG crush on him but the felling's aren't returned. But if all I can be is his best friend that's fine with me cause not only is he cute, but he's also sweet, smart, kind, hot, sexy-

"Masquerade Bash! I would look so good in a mask!" Alli says bringing me back to reality.

"Uh ya you would," I say as I feel a pair of hands slip over my eyes

"Guess who," a familiar voice says from behind

"Hmm could it be Mr. Goldsworthy?" I say smiling

"You're no fun saint Clare," he says pouting

"What did I say about calling me that?" I yell hitting his shoulder playfully

"That you don't like it, you're not a saint, blah blah blah," he says smirking. God I love that smirk!

"Ehm as I was saying before I was interrupted by emo boy over there," Alli says throwing a glare at Eli.

"Sorry your majesty," Eli shoots back

"I would look great in a mask, with my hair done, and that purple dress I showed you...and Adam and me will look so cute together OOOOOOOOOO he'll HAVE TOO WEAR A PURPLE TIE!," she says dreamily

"I love your obsession with my best guy friend," Eli says rolling his eyes

"Shut up they are dating," I say SLAPPING HIS SHOULDER again.

"Ouch. You're abusive!" Eli fake hurts.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"As much as I would love to stay here and listen to your disgusting flirting I got to go...bye Clare-Bear! Luv you...no homo! And bye satins helper." Alli says running away.

"BYE! And be nice!" I yell to Alli knowing she'll ignore the last part.

"She's just jealous I stole her job," Eli mumbles under his breath while smirking.

"I heard that!" I tell him

"What are you talking about... me, I said nothing... I'm a saint," Eli jokes.

"Yah ok righttt," I state while rolling my eyes.

"Anyways...want a ride home," Eli asks. He always gives me a ride home, but every day he asks me. He's such a gentlemen.

"No I'm just gonna walk 10 miles to my house," I joke.

"I don't think I like that plan," Eli says confusing me.

"Wha-" I say, but Eli picks me up.

"I guess I'll just kidnap you and make you ride with me," Eli tells me.

All I can do is laugh. We walk to his car and get in.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I was taking Clare home from school. Clare is my best friend and I might maybe have a little...ok BIG crush on her. She's sweet, funny, gorgeous, beautiful... anyways the felling's aren't returned. I didn't want her to leave just yet, though. I wanted to spend more time with her.

"Hey what are you going to do today?" I asked.

"Well I just got this new book. It's really good and I was thinking of readin-" Clare started.

"No," I said more to myself.

"Ummmmmmmm...what?" Clare asked really confused.

"Nothing," I said not able to hide my smirk.

"Uhhh Eli you know you missed the turn to my neighborhood, right?" Clare asked still confused.

"I told you I was kidnapping you," I told her the smirk still plastered on my face.

"Where are we going!" she demanded.

"Places," I slyly said not wanting to reveal just yet where we were headed to.

Clare sighs in defeat.

We got to the edge of a forest.

"Are you going to murder me or something because my step mom would kill me if I got murdered," Clare said jokingly. See I told you my- I mean NOT my Clare was funny.

"No I want to show you something," I said walking away and justering for her to follow me.

We were walking in silence for a while till I heard a OUCH!

I ran over to Clare who was sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong? Anything broken? Are you ok?" I asked quickly.

"No I fell and my foot hurts," Clare sighed looking at her right foot.

I didn't want to leave without Clare seeing the view so I picked her up and carried her up to the spot.

"Wow," was all Clare could manage.

The sight was beautiful. We were in the middle of the forest, but it was a clear area with a lake and waterfall running.

Clare jumped out of my arms and was walking around. NOT LIMPING...WALKING!

"Your foot doesn't look hurt," I told her.

"It isn't I just didn't want to walk," Clare said with an evil smile creeping up her face.

"I just want you to know you deserve this," I told Clare.

"wha-" Clare started before I picked her up and jumped into the lake.

"OH MY GOD ELI! I CANT BELIVE YOU DID THAT!" Clare yelled.

"Well I can't believe you used the Lords name in vein," I said smirking.

"UGHHHHHH!" Clare yelled and started to leave.

"I'm sorry," I said giving her a hug from the back to get her to stop moving.

"It's ok the water is pretty nice anyways," Clare said turning around and giving me a hug.

When we ended the hug our arms were still around each other. Our faces were so close, but then SPLASH!

This meant only one thing...WATER WARS!

**Clare's P.O.V.**

Eli gave me some spare cloth he kept in the back of Morty and dropped me off at my house.

My step-mom went crazy. She was so mad, but it was TOTALLY worth it!

"Clean every inch of this house if you don't you get your phone taken away for a month," my step mom says

"And my closet needs to be cleaned," Jenna says walking into the kitchen

"Mommy can I have some money there's this new pair of shoes I NEED to have them or I'll DIE," holly said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure darling," says my "mom" as she pulls out a crisp hundred dollar bill and hands it to her.

"Thanks mommy," holly says waving the money in face then walking out

"Mommy I want money to!" Jenna whines

"Here you go," "mom" says handing her the money as well

"Ok when I get back this house better be spotless or else," "mom" says walking out

"Ya I feel so loved," I mumble

"What was that!" my "mother" shouts

"Nothing!" I yell back, as usual I get to cleaning, and about 3 hours later the house is clean. I went up to my room and pull out my homework. My rang telling me I had a new text.

Hey-Alli

Hey what's up-Clare?

Nothing u?-Alli

Cruella made me clean the house again-Clare

Aww sorry boo =(-Alli

Got lots of work, I g2g see you tomorrow-Clare.

**Ok so thx for reading and u no theres a button down there who likes to be visited and its name is REVIEW ;)**

**ihrtme: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2773639/ihrtme**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know i haven't updated in llike forever but my co-writer quit and she kept saying she would send the next chapter for me but she never did so i dropped her because i didnt want u guys to wait FOREVER lol. Please review only got one review last time. But to who ever sent it THANK YOU! **

**P.S. first ECLARE scene! As Alli would say , "EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" ;)**

_Clare's P.O.V._

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" my alarm clock goes off. I look at the clock 5:00A.M. Most kids would be sleeping right now especially since school doesn't start till 7:45, but not me. I don't get to have that privilege. I made my way to my bathroom, which by the way is WAY smaller than the princesses (A/N Clare calls her stepsisters the princesses) closet, and take a shower. Once I get out I blow dry my hair then start my daily routine. Pack the princesses glutton free lunch, wash the three Mersaties belonging to the princesses and Kathy, get ready, eat cereal, fix everyone else's HOT breakfast, and then make sure they have everything they need for the day.

KNOCK! KNOCK! I hear our oak door sound.

"I'll get it!-" "No Me!" NO It's My Turn!" "NOO!" my stepsisters fight.

There is only one thing of mine that the princesses want…. my best friend. NO not Alli, ELI! They say he's cute in the rebellious mysterious gothic way. This gets me alit-LOT mad because he is so much more than just a cute face. Which I cannot deny he has….ANYWAYS.

"Um hi? Um no I don't have room in my car for another person. Uh where's Clare? No, I'm here to take C-lare to school. Uh no I'm NOT free Friday," I hear Eli struggling not blowing his top with my "sisters".

"Eli I'll be out in a second….sorry," I say.

"It's um ok take uh all the um time you uh need," Eli says slowly getting more creeped out from the princesses by the seconds.

"Hey if you ever need a new best friend I'm always here," Jenna says rubbing Elis arm TRYING and FAILING to be seductive.

"I'm ready Eli!" I say grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

*********at school*********

We were walking up to class and stopped by my locker.

"I can't believe you have to live with those," Eli says referring to my stepsisters.

"Talking about them thanks for going through the torcher of being sexually harassed by them every day to pick me up," I said a blush forming on the apples of my checks.

"I know how will you ever repay me?" Eli asks teasingly.

"What do you have in mind?" I question with confidence. Mirroring Eli's smirk.

"I don't know-" Eli starts then cuts himself off by kissing me. OMG Eli Goldsworthy is kissing ME! EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"I got to go I have a French exam," Eli his well-known smirk still glued to his face.

"I think you just passed it," I say still shocked he kissed ME!

His smirk turns into a rare, at least rare for him, smile.

_Jenna's P.O.V. (later that day)_

UGHHHHH I HATE ENGLISH! It's not only my last period of the day but also the most boring! Of course once I marry Eli ill pretend to like it but we'll cross that bring when we get there. I so happy I'm about to go home and have Clare give me a foot massage.

"Hey..um…want to go to the dance with me?" I hear…Eli? WAIT WHAT MY ELI?

"Ok!" I hear what ever ugly butt girl he asked say.

I look around the corner to see what hoe stole MY Eli. OH MY GOD THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! CLARE? CLARE THE UGLIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL? THAT SLUTTY BITCH! HE COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER…LIKE ME! Well, we just will make sure she can't go. MAWHAHAHA!

**Cliff Hanger...lol. I no im evil, but if i get lots of reviews i promis i WILL update BEFORE friday :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I no its been for ever scince i updated, but i got 2 comments only 2. :( but im very thankful for the 2. I will fish this story no madder what...i hope, but it may be long periods between updates depending on the number of comments.**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

"Ok," I replied to Alli with a smile after she asked me to go to the mall with her to find dresses for the dance. She already had her dress. She had bought it the day the dance was announced. It was a deep purple that stopped mid-thigh, strapless, and was tight on top then got a little flowy towards the bottom. The reason she wanted to go to the mall with me, though, was because she said she would not let me were any dress she didn't approve of first, which I was ok with….I guess.

Ding Dong the doorbell rang.

"I have to go…..work on a project with Alli …..So she's here to pick me up," I lied as I ran out the door.

"Fine, but be back in two hours!" my evil step-mother nagged at me.

~ At the mall ~

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! This is per-to-the-fect! And it goes great with the mask we got you!" Alli squealed as she handed me yet another dress.

"You've said that a million times let's just give up. I can wear one of my old dresses and the mask? " I whined.

"No! This one is it! I can feel it!" she said while pushing me into the dressing room.

I put it on then came out to show her.

"OH MY GOSH! I told you this was the one and it goes great with the mask we bought!" Alli hollered while breaking my ear drums.

I looked in the mirror and I was shocked.

We had a quick snack then it was time for me to head to the hell hole I call home.

**Jenna's P.O.V.**

"And she said yes!" I explained to Holly J.

"That little…" my bff\sister started, but got cut off by my mom.

"So you guys don't want Clare going to this dance?" my mother stupidly asked.

"First, I told you not to listen to our PRIVITE convos. Second, no we don't," I pouted.

"Well, then she won't. Mommy will make sure that ugly little girl has too much work around here to do," she said slyly while walking out my bed room.

_Ha Ha Clare Edwards you shouldn't have messed with me or my man_.

**If i get 4 comments at least I will update on friday :D pinky promis**


End file.
